Realization
by Mindreadrshieldgrl215
Summary: Edward has a secret. One that he never told Bella and had no intention of doing so. The REAL story of what Edward did during the period he left Bella. Co-written by Edward-bites-pillows816
1. Preface and Chapter 1

**AN: NEW STORY!!! This one , again, was co -authored by my wonderful bff, Edward-bites-pillows816.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to put this stupid thing on here? If I owned Twilight I would absolutely not be writing amateur fan fictions on the internet with my own characters. 'nuff said.**

_**Summary:**_

_*** BREAKING DAWN SPOLIERS!!!***_

_**Edward has an interesting secret. One that he never told Bella, and that he had no intention of ever telling her. The REAL story of what happened during the period where Edward left Bella..**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Realization**

**Prologue**

My name is Bella Cullen and I'm 18 years old. I've been 18 for a little over 3 years now. That's probably impossible for you humans to believe, but believe it or not, I'm a Vampire. And forget all that you have ever heard about Vampires, it's a lie. All you need to know is that you can't ever trust one. Including me. But don't worry. I'm part of the Olympic Coven, "the good guys". Only we don't consider ourselves a coven, we consider ourselves a family. Our "family" consists of me, my husband, Edward, our daughter Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme. But if you didn't know that already, than you really shouldn't be reading this story. Go back and read the books, my story. This story isn't about me especially, but about me and my family. I'm going to warn you, if you don't like to read about real things that happen, sad things, then this is not the story for you.

…. But if you do like those things, then keep reading….

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1- Hunting**

"Can't catch me Nessie!!" Jacob yelled, breaking my concentration as I cornered a mountain lion. I growled when I turned back around to find the lion gone.

Jake, Renesmee, Alice and I were out hunting in the mountains. Everyone else was at home.

"Jacob Black!" I yelled. "You owe me a mountain lion!"

He stopped running and grinned at me, causing Renesmee to run into his back.

"Ow." she muttered.

I let the snarl rip through my bared teeth. He suddenly changed into his wolf form, ripping his shorts in the process. We lunged at each other.

"Mommy! Jake!" yelled Renesmee.

She started to throw pieces of rock at our heads, causing us to stop wrestling and look at her.

Jacob had a look on his wolf face that said, "Ouch!". Of course they didn't hurt me though.

Then Jacob and I looked at each other and he gave me his wolfy grin while we both erupted into laughter. Mine like bells, his a bark, but obviously a laugh.

"What is so funny?!" Nessie yelped.

"You! Why were you so scared?" I responded.

She walked over to us, placing a hand on my cheek, and another on Jake's. She showed us the "fight."

"Oh It's OK hon, we were just joking around." I assured her.

Suddenly, Alice ran up to me. Breathing heavily for a vampire.

"Bella! Come quick!!" she yelled. Jacob and I exchanged a confused glance.

"What is it, Alice!" She must've just had a vision, that is the only time she got like this, except for when she had decided to make me go shopping, or some other thing. I hope that isn't it.

"It's….. Edward." Ok definitely not shopping.

**AN: YAY! Chapter 1 and Preface. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Us writers: Give me an R!**

**Cheerleaders: R!**

**Us writers: Give me a E!**

**Cheerleaders: E!**

**Us writers: Give me a V!**

**Cheerleaders: V!**

**Us writers: Give me an I!**

**Cheerleaders: I!**

**Us writers: Give me an E!**

**Cheerleaders: E!**

**Us writers: Give me a W!**

**Cheerleaders: W!**

**Us writers: What's that spell?**

**Cheerleaders: REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks!!!**

**~Mindreadrshieldgrl215 & Edward-bites-pillows816**


	2. Vision

**AN: Ok, so we got some reviews!!! Yay!!! That means here's chapter 2!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight….unfortunately.**

**Realization**

**Chapter 2- Vision**

That was immediately enough to get my attention. I thought of the possibilities. I don't think he's hurt, he can take care of himself. The other possibilities I knew would tear apart Renesmee's heart. He could be:

Dead, which I really doubted.

Hurt

Or in a Fight

All of those would be very bad. Before Alice unfroze, I was going to get Renesmee away. No way was she going to hear that ANYTHING was wrong with her Father.

"Jacob, get Renesmee away. Follow me." I said.

Jacob followed me as I gathered Nessie in my arms and ran to our cottage.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Renesmee asked me. "Is Daddy OK? Is Auntie Alice OK?"

"Nothing, sweetie, everything's OK." I reassured her. "I hope." I muttered quiet enough so her less-sensitive ears couldn't hear.

Jacob gave me a small nod. I ran back to Alice. She still had that weird look on her face. She was sitting in a tree now though, she looked disbelieving.

I climbed up the tree and sat next to her.

"Alice, what's wrong?!" I was yelling, and shaking her. She looked at me, she looked confused. I was almost hysterical, I needed to know what was wrong with my husband!!

Finally she spoke. "All I saw was Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, even Carlisle were yelling at Edward. They seemed panicked, angry, and confused." she said.

Now I knew why she was confused. Why were they yelling at him? What did he do wrong? What are they blaming on him? These questions flooded my mind, yet I has no answer for them and that scared me.

Who could yell at my perfect Edward? I wasn't used to his perfection even through my "new" eyes.

"I…I-I don-don't kn-know." she said. She could barely get the words out.

Then suddenly she jumped up, pulling me with her. "Let's go!" she yelled, and began to run towards the house. We ran side-by-side down the mountain we were on, through the forest, and straight through the front door of our home. Everyone was in there, and as soon as they saw me they began to split.

"Not so fast!" I yelled. "Somebody tell me what's wrong!"

They all looked at me warily for a minute. "Well, what's going on" I asked again. Edward was sitting down in the corner behind them.

They all gathered around me. Then finally stepped back against the wall to leave Carlisle or Esme to explain. I looked at Edward, confused, and slightly hurt. Then I looked at Esme and Carlisle.

Carlisle opened his mouth to begin, then finally closed It to leave Esme to talk. She began to explain.

"Well, Bella…. You see… " She trailed off, casting a very disappointed look behind her to a still silent Edward.

"Well just listen for yourself." she said.

Esme walked over to the phone. It had a blinking red light, meaning we had a message. And we Never had messages, because nobody ever called us, when we called each other, it was always on our cell phones.

Whoever it was, it wasn't someone anyone of us wanted to talk to.

**AN: Hope you like that chapter! Stay tuned! The next chapter tells all!**


	3. The Message

**AN: Sorry it's been like, soo long since we updated. But, know schools out and we have lots of time so wa-la. **

**Realization**

**Chapter 3- The Message**

Esme waited to see if she should start the tape or if I wanted too. Suddenly, someone was more eager than me. Alice. Of course. She bounded over, hit play, and went back to stand next to me. The message began:

"_Hey Eddie! It's Cammy. When are you coming back to Brazil? I miss you! You have to come back soon! It's been like, so long! Oh my gosh we had such a fun time! By the way, I just split from my mate nudge, nudge, wink, wink! Love ya! Call me back A.S.A.P! Tata!" _

I heard the sharp beep as the message ended, and nothing else.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After that, there was an extremely awkward silence. My mouth was hanging open, but I didn't care. One word kept playing in my head: _Impossible _.

All the eyes were glued to my face. I was oblivious. All I knew, I could've been standing there for days. Finally, I recovered.

Shutting my mouth, I went silently up to Jasper and Alice's room. I could here them whispering. " How could he?" the feminine voice sounded strangled. Alice

" I don't know. Calm down, honey. She's going to be okay. I think." Jasper's voice drifted through the door.

Knock, knock, knock. I barely tapped. But a millisecond later Alice was hugging me, asking if I was OK.

"Can I join you guys? I hope I'm not interrupting." I barely whispered.

"Of course, Bells." Jasper answered.

"You don't even have to ask, silly!" Alice put in, her usual perky self. I smiled down at her.

I suddenly had a thought.

"Ok, be right back. I have to run home and get Nessie. There's no way she's staying with him. Especially not right now." I said. I felt the new fury flowing through me. _Good thing I'm not a newborn anymore. _I thought dryly.

"Okay, but we are coming too." Alice said stubbornly.

I groaned internally. "Why?"

"HA! You think we're letting you anywhere near that boy the way Jasper knows you feel right now?" I glared at Jasper and he grinned halfheartedly.

I shook my head in defeat and made my way down the stairs to the front door. When Alice made up her mind, there was no changing it.

I was halfway through the front door when a warm hand dripped on my shoulder. I stiffened and turned around to face the rest of the family. Alice3 and Jasper were already out the door, thinking I was following.

Carlisle was the one who had his hand on my shoulder. He was frowning at me, a wrinkle between his eyebrows that seemed out of place on his youthful face.

Rosalie stepped forward, hands on her hips.

"Bella, just because Edward is the biggest jag off in all immortal existence, there's no reason to leave the rest of your family." My eyes opened wide, I was startled. Did Rosalie just include me as part of her family?

"Rosalie is right." Carlisle said. " We love you just as much as anyone else in this family, and we'll miss you too much if you forget about us!"

" I know you probably are really mad right now, but-" Rosalie might have borrowed Edward's skill just then. But she was cut off abruptly by Alice and Jasper walking in, ending the "don't go" fest.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen , what is going on?" Esme said suspiciously.

" We are just going with her to get Nessie." Alice replied.

" We aren't helping her runaway," Jasper added, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, OK."

"Let her just swing at him a few times!" Emmett exclaimed. He gripped my arm, and said, " Do it!"

I laughed without humor. "That still hasn't changed, Em." I said. " I won't be hurting anyone. . . Right now." Emmett whooped and laughed.

I smiled weakly at everyone, and pulled my arm out of Emmett's grip. Alice, Jasper, and I walked out the door, and I ran to the cottage. When I got there, I took a deep, un needed breath. "Here goes nothing." I muttered to myself.

**AN: OK. So, review please!**


End file.
